1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact sensor and, more particularly, to an impact sensor for detecting, for example, the impact of a car accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various acceleration sensors or the like have been used as impact sensors. One use of such impact sensors is to unlock a car door when a car accident occurs, making it easier to save the persons trapped within the car.
However, conventional acceleration sensors have directivity, and can detect an impact in only one direction. For this reason, acceleration sensors must be disposed in the three intersecting axial directions, if impacts in all directions are to be detected. This is disadvantageous for several reasons, the impact sensor becomes enlarged, the manufacturing costs increase, and there is a directional aspect in mounting the impact sensor.